un amour de taille
by Karine45
Summary: Mathieu Sommet et Alex Tromso travaille ensemble depuis plusieurs mois mais n'ont jamais exprimer leur amour jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Découvrez donc l'histoire de leur amour naissant et grandissant au fur et à mesure de cette fan fiction ainsi que la vengeanc
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : révélation

Tout ce passait bien chez le jeune Mathieu sommet, lui et son grand ami Alex avait terminé le tournage pour le prochain épisode et pouvez donc enfin se reposer après leur dur journée de travail.

Les minutes passèrent quand soudain, Alex entendit le geek hurlé à travers tout l'appartement. Il alla donc voir ce qui se passa et vit le patron courir après le pauvre geek qui tentait de s'échapper.

Laisse ce pauvre gosse tranquille sérieux !

Le patron le regarda avec un sourire.

Tu me connais mal gamin ! Je ne lâche jamais mes proies et quand il y en a une qui m'échappe j'en choisis toujours une autre.

Le patron fit un sourire carnassier et menotta Alex par surprise. Le geek en profita pour s'échapper par peur. Alex essaya de se libérer sans comprendre ce qui se passe.

Tu fous quoi mec sérieusement ?

Tu va vite deviner pourquoi tout le monde me craint ici !

Alex ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Le patron l'obligea à descendre à la cave mais Alex refusa catégoriquement de lui obéir. Le patron sorti donc son flingue pour le menacer.

Si tu ouvre ta gueule je te tue c'est clair !

Alex prit peur et le patron le poussa dans sa cave qui ressemblait plus à une crypte satanique qu'à une cave ordinaire vu le nombre de victimes qu'il y avait entrainé. Le patron attacha sa pauvre victime et commença à jouer avec elle mais Alex lui cracha au visage.

Le patron entra dans une colère noire et fixa Alex.

INSOLANT !

il frappa Alex, qui se mit à cracher du sang et à faire un regard noir au patron.

Laisse toi faire si tu tient à ta vie gamin !

Alex essaya de se détacher et de se défendre mais en vain.

Tu peux toujours courir !

Le patron ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en le regardant se débattre et appeler à l'aide.

Ton chéri ne viendra pas te sauver donc j'en profite pour m'amuser un peu.

De quoi tu parle ?

Le patron sourit

Je sais que tu es amoureux du gamin. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le regarder quand il a le dos tourné et d'aller le voir quand il dort.

Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Le patron rigola et commenca à s'amuser avec Alex. Il le chauffa à mort pour essayer de le déstabiliser. Alex se mit à pleurer suite à cette torture mais le patron ne veut pas s'arrêter là. Il alla donc plus loin et joua avec la ... verge d'Alex (censure oblige) et le força à couiner. Alex retient ses couinements mais le patron accéléra pour le torturer encore plus et Alex finit par se laisser aller sans le vouloir. Le patron s'arrêta et libéra sa victime.

Tu vois que je peux aussi te faire jouir gamin !

Alex dit rien et parti de la cave en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mathieu vit que son ami allait mal et il décida d'aller le consoler.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

Alex mit du temps à se calmer et regarda son jeune collègue un instant avant de lui annoncer ce qui lui était arrivé avec le patron.

Le tu c ta personnalité perverse elle m'a... . Il se mit à pleurer

Mathieu : Il t'a fait du mal c'est ça ? Le patron t'a torturé et violer c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

Alex fit oui de la tête et pleura encore plus. Mathieu le serra dans ses bras ce qui calma Alex. Le cœur d'Alex accéléra et il se mit à rougir en sentant le contact de Mathieu contre son corps. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ça. Il voulait tellement l'enlacer et l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il le voyait mais Alex avait toujours peur de se faire rejeter car il pensait que Mathieu ne voudrait jamais d'une relation avec lui. Il sourit donc quand il vit Mathieu le serrer dans ses bras. Il sortit ensuite de ses pensées puis il décida donc de stopper le câlin et de révéler le secret qu'il gardait enfoui en lui depuis des mois car cette souffrance ne pouvait plus durer pour lui.

Mathieu je dois te dire quelque chose d'important pour moi.

Mathieu le regarda intrigué.

Ok va y je t'écoute.

Alex prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Tu sais ça va faire plusieurs mois que je passe presque toutes mes journées à tes côtés et plus je suis avec toi et plus je me sens bien voir même heureux. Quand je te regarde, je suis plus moi même et j'ai des frissons dans le corps. J'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi. Je te regarde même dormir avant de rentrer chez moi.  
Je tenais donc à te le dire ... je suis amoureux de toi Mathieu et croit moi je suis sincère.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 de ma fan fiction Tromsommet :

Alex regarda Mathieu timidement avant de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Tu sais ça va faire plusieurs mois que je passe presque toutes mes journées à tes côtés et plus je suis avec toi et plus je me sens bien voir même heureux. Quand je te regarde, je suis plus moi même et j'ai des frissons dans le corps. J'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi. Je te regarde même dormir avant de rentrer chez moi.  
Je tenais donc à te le dire ... je suis amoureux de toi Mathieu et croit moi je suis sincère.

Mathieu le regarda fixement et lui demanda. Tu es vraiment sincère ?

Alex lui répondit. Oui mais si tu ne veux pas de moi je comprendrais parfaitement. Tu n'as jamais eu de sentiments pour un garçon donc voilà.

Alex s'apprête à partir pour aller plus loin mais Mathieu l'attrapa par la main pour le retenir.

Reste s'il te plait.

Pourquoi cela ? Dit-il surpris par le geste de Mathieu.

Mathieu lui répondit. Parce que je t'aime moi aussi. C'est pour ça que ces derniers temps je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux ce qui m'arrive et j'en suis heureux parce que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Je t'aime aussi Alex et je t'aimerais toujours.

Alex sourit en attendant cette réponse. Moi aussi ça me rend heureux tu sais. Mais tu m'aime depuis quand ?

Mathieu réfléchit quelque instants et dit. Je crois que c'est depuis le jour où j'ai voulut déménager de Paris, tu sais j'avais eu une grosse période de déprime et j était un peu perdu dans ce que je voulais faire. Mais tu étais toujours là pour me remonter le moral. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai prit cette décision même si elle me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour partir même si je dois l'avouer j'avais peur que tu ne me suives pas là bas.

Alex le regarda surpris. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je t'aime tu sais et je t'abandonnerais jamais même si on se dispute.

Mathieu lui fait un sourire. C'est vrai ?

Alex le regarda. Oui.

Alex sourit et échangea son premier baiser avec Mathieu. Mathieu le laissa faire, ce baiser était si doux et passionné qu'il voulait qu'il dure éternellement. Alex s'arrêta après quelques minutes.

Mathieu le regarda tendrement. T'embrasse super bien. Ils rigolèrent tous les 2.

Alex sourit. Merci.

Mathieu réfléchit et lui demanda. Tu veux qu'on le disent aux autres ou pas ?

Comme tu veux. Mais pour les fans ça attendra un peu tu ne crois pas ?

Ça vaut mieux oui et j'aime bien mettre du suspens. Dit Mathieu en rigolant.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller chercher les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Voilà les gars, on doit vous dire un truc ?

Les autres l'écoutèrent attentivement.

Mathieu souffla un grand coup et leur annonça. Voilà Alex et Moi on est en couple.

Patron les regarda fixement. Sérieusement les gamins ?

Mathieu le regarda d'un air noir. Bah oui pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

Patron sourit perversement et répondit. Non ça m'excite ! Vous allez pouvoir vous en mettre plein le ...

Mathieu le coupa dans son élan. Pas besoin de savoir merci !

Geek fit une mine triste mais sourit en même temps .Moi personne ne veut sortir avec moi snif. Mais vous êtes mignons tous les 2.

Panda les regarda et leur dit. Ça va faire craquer les fans girls ça. Si elles ne deviennent pas jalouses bien sur. Il se met à rire.

Hippie leur dit. C'est trop beau l'amour GROS !

Les garçons les remercièrent tous et ils allèrent chacun de leur côté pour reprendre leurs occupations respectives.

La journée se déroula normalement et les garçons continuèrent de bosser avec acharnement. Arrivée à la soirée, Mathieu décide de regarder GAMES OF THRONES sur la télé afin de faire une pause bien méritée. Alex décida de le rejoindre après avoir nourrit son petit chaton. Il s'installa à coté de Mathieu et sourit en le regardant. Soudain, un élan d'excitation parcourut Alex. C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de résister au charme de Mathieu. Il lui mit donc la main sur la cuisse sans le vouloir mais Mathieu le regarda un peu mal.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 de ma fan fiction Tromsommet : (passage avec du lemon donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir de la lecture merci)

La journée passe et les garçons continuèrent de bosser normalement. Arrivée à la soirée, Mathieu décida de regarder GAMES OF THRONES sur la télé. Alex décida de le rejoindre après avoir nourrit son petit chaton. Il s'installa à coté de Mathieu et sourit en le regardant tendrement. Mais soudain, un élan d'excitation parcourut Alex. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt difficile de résister au charme de Mathieu. Il lui mit donc la main sur la cuisse mais Mathieu le regarda un peu mal.

Euh ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

Désolé mais tu m'excite de trop et je n'ai pas put me retenir ! Alex baissa la tête

Je t'excite tant que ça ? Dit Mathieu surpris

Oui trop. il sourit

Mathieu rigola et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il verrouilla la porte et s'avanca vers Alex.

Tu me donne envie aussi tu sais ! Il lui tira la langue

Ravi de l'entendre.

Mathieu et Alex s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant de longues minutes. Puis Alex finit par soulever Mathieu et l'allongea sur le lit, ne pouvant retenir son excitation grandissante. Mathieu eu un peu peur mais il était tout à la fois excité également car il trouvait Alex super sexy.

Tu n'a pas à avoir peur. J'irais doucement promit.

Mathieu se détendit et se laissa faire. Alex le déshabilla lentement en le caressant, ce qui fit frissonner de plaisir son jeune partenaire. Mathieu déshabilla Alex à son tour et admira son torse musclé.

Mon corps te plait chéri ?

Ouais il est bandant !

Le tien aussi il me fait grave bander si tu savais.

Alex continua de s'occuper de Mathieu. Il embrassa le corps de son partenaire en descendant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à atteindre sa verge. Il commença à jouer avec en faisant des vas et vient. Mathieu se mord les lèvres mais ne put retenir ses gémissements qui devenait de plus en plus intenses au fur et à mesure qu'Alex accélérait. Alex continua et la mit en bouche, Mathieu poussa un cri de plaisir et finit par jouir dans la bouche de son partenaire.

Je suis désolé. S'en veut un peu et se mit à rougir.

Ce n'est pas grave mon ange. Bon laisse moi faire le reste maintenant.

T'es sur ?

Oui met toi à quatre pattes et détend toi.

Mathieu obéit un peu peureux. Alex prit un god mais Mathieu un peu inquiet, voit le jouet et est surpris

Tu commence à me faire peur !

J'ai envie de t'habituer t'en fait pas ça fera pas mal croit moi.

Mathieu se laissa faire un peu inquiet. Alex le pénétra avec le god mais Mathieu poussa un petit crit de douleur.

Ça me fait mal !

C'est normal au début mais après tu va aimer tu va voir.

Alex commença à faire des allers-retours avec le jouet. Mathieu eu un peu mal mais il finit par pousser des gémissements quand il fut habituer. Alex accéléra de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mathieu éjacula sur le lit et s'écroula.

Ça t'a plut ?

Ouais !

Tu veux essayer pour de vrai maintenant ? Tu auras plus de sensation. il lui tire la langue

Oui je suis habitué maintenant.

Joue un peu avec avant.

Mathieu mit la verge d'Alex dans sa bouche et fit des vas et vient avec. Alex gémit à son tour et se mord les lèvres. Mathieu sourit et continua la sentant durcir. Alex le stoppa.

Remet toi à quatre pattes si t'es à nouveau prêt bébé.

Mathieu se remit à quatre pattes. Alex le pénétra doucement et commença des va et vient lents et observa la réaction de son partenaire.

Tu as pas mal ?

Non ça me fait du bien maintenant.

Alex sourit et continua en allant de plus en plus vite. Mathieu gémit de plus en plus fort. Alex fut excité par les gémissements de son partenaire et décida d'aller à fond. Mathieu cria et finit par jouir. Alex se déversa à l'intérieur de son partenaire et sortit.

Mathieu s'allongea sur le lit épuisé et Alex s'allongea à coté de lui épuisé également.

C'était génial !

Merci bébé

La prochaine fois ça sera ton tour mais là je suis trop fatigué et j'ai mal au cul !

Alex rigole ça va passer mais on doit dormir maintenant. Je suis épuisé moi aussi.

Oui tu as raison. l' nuit chéri.

Bonne nuit à toi aussi petit ange.

Mathieu mit sa tête sur le torse d'Alex et finit par s''endormir. Alex sourit en le voyant. Il s'endormit à son tour.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : souffrance

Alex et Mathieu dormaient tous les 2 profondément coller l'un contre l'autre. Mathieu finit par bouger et ouvrir les yeux, il observa Alex qui fut réveiller en le sentant bougé à son tour.

T'es mignon quand tu dort tu sait.

Alex lui répondit. Toi aussi

Ils s'embrassérent tendrement.

ça va mieux sinon ?

Oui t'inquiète pas j'ai juste un peu mal au cul. Alex éclata de rire.

Mathieu se mit à sourire et se leva pour s'habiller, Alex le regarda avec admiration et ne pouvait décoller ses yeux du corps de Mathieu. Mathieu finit et le voit.

Je t'attire comme un aimant à ce que je voit.

Alex sourit en rougissant un peu. Bah t'es trop sexy c'est pas de ma faute puis t'a un joli petit cul et une bouille trop mignonne. Il lui tira la langue.

Ne Traine pas trop au lit non plus. Le boulot va pas se faire tout seul.

Mathieu fila à la cuisine et vit que tout le monde l'observa un peu mal à l'aise sauf le patron qui sourit et rigola.

Tu t'es bien amusé gamin hier soir ?

Mathieu le regarda en colére. En quoi ça te regarde ?

Je t'ai entendu couiner et c'était tellement existant que je me suis...

Mathieu s'énerva. La ferme !

Calmos gamin ! En tout cas ton chéri à l'air de bien se démerder j'ai hâte de l'entendre couiner à son tour.

Fout moi la paix !

Il partit hors de la cuisine furax.

Alex qui avait entenud la dispute alla le voir et lui demanda ce qui c'était passer. Mathieu se calma un peu et lui dit. Patron a tout entendu et il a pas put s'empêcher de m'en parler ce matin au moment où je me léve ! Il m'énerve !

Alex le prit dans ses bras un peu gêné par cette révélation. C'est un pervers tu le sait trés bien il peut pas passer une journée sans parler de cul ou faire des blagues déguelasses ignore le même si il est chiant je l'avoue et en fait tu compte le dire quand aux fans ?

Mathieu le regarda surpris par la question. Hum pas tout de suite car c'est encore tot mais on leur annoncera quand je serait prêt t'en fait pas. En attendant il faut espérer que patron nous taquine pas tout les jours.

Alex l'embrassa sur le front. Oui tu as raison.

La matinée se passa comme une journée habituelle puis les garçons allérent bosser leur tournage de leur prochain épisode.


End file.
